fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Magnus
'''Magnus is a character who appears in the 2012 3DS game Kid Icarus: Uprising, not much is known about him except that he fights the Underworld army for money and he has lost a child. He is playable online and at parts of Uprising and Kid Icarus: Pit Mission's Story. Magnus is the strongest of the human race and a master swordsman.' Appearance Magnus is a foil in design to Pit, being older, muscular, dark in color scheme, deep voiced, and wielding a single large sword. His right arm is wrapped partially in cloth, while his left arm is decorated with a notably large tattoo that extends all the way to his neck. He also has somewhat long hair and wears a pair of strong boots that allow him to kick his enemies aside with little effort. In addition to these features, he also wears a sort of necklace made up of many different rocks and stones. The blade that Magnus uses is actually quite thick in addition to being sharp, yet he can swing it with great precision despite it being so bulky. The end of the sword's hilt is also decorated with a curved piece of metal that matches the rest of the blade. Personality Magnus can be described as being much more serious than Pit but also has a habit of expressing sarcasm in certain situations. Sometimes, his sarcastic remarks are even taken seriously by Pit. For example, when the two characters first meet, Magnus say, "So you're here for a slice of the pie too," (referring to fighting Gaol) to which Pit responds "Huh? Pie? Where?" In addition, Magnus is also much more experienced in battle and knowledge of his enemies. While Pit may be quick to fall for traps set by the Underworld Army, Magnus can usually spot them beforehand. Quotes *"''Well, I didn't expect to see an angel here. Hope this doesn't mean I've kicked the bucket." *"You havin' a private conversation with yourself there, angel face?" *"My name's Magnus by the way. Don't hit me and we'll get along just fine." *"First you take over my body, and now I have to listen to your yapping? Great!" Trivia *Magnus' name means "great" in Latin, implying that he is the greatest in strength of the human race. The word was also used as an uncommon praenomen (first name) during Roman times and later as a name of Scandinavian royalty meaning "house of might." *It's never fully understood why Magnus chose to help Pit after meeting him in Gaol's Castle or why he's as strong as he is—questions asked by Pit himself when they faced off during Chapter 24—though it is likely that he just wanted the job of defeating Dark Lord Gaol to be easier, as he mentions. The fact that Gaol was a former partner of his was likely a factor, however. *Magnus also is the one to inform Pit that hot springs don't usually heal humans, suggesting that their healing effect only works on angels. *Magnus is one of two characters in Kid Icarus: Uprising that has played the role of an ally, boss, and playable character. The other is Dark Pit. *Magnus appears as an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, slashing at opponent fighters. }} Category:Males Category:Good Characters Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Kid Icarus Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Allies Category:Helpers Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Mario Kart S Category:Kid Icarus (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Nintendo All-Stars Chess